


Employee of the Month

by orphan_account



Series: Flipline Shorts [1]
Category: Flipline Studios
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sue's in for a rude awakening when Mitch gets a job at Tastyville Mart! Can she keep up her perfect status in time to be voted MVW or lose it to the most well known slacker around?





	Employee of the Month

**Author's Note:**

> Writing stories like this has always been fun :) Stay tuned for more stories!
> 
> The story is in Sue's point of view.

"Hey, Peggy!" I said, wiping the counter as she approached. "You came visiting from St. Louie, I see!"


End file.
